In modern society, people are using devices (e.g., mobile electronic devices) increasingly more in their everyday lives. For instance, people often carry devices with which they can discover information (e.g., using a digital personal assistant), perform work, consume audio and/or video content, and communicate with friends, coworkers, and family members. It may be desirable for a user of a device to use the device in a hands-free manner. A variety of mounting solutions have been proposed to enable such hands-free use. However, conventional mounting solutions typically utilize a dedicated mount that is attached to the surface of an object (e.g., a wall) and that includes a mechanical attachment for receiving the device.